Arthur's Lost Uncle Part I
by unclescar
Summary: During a celebration and stranger is arrested bearing gifts, magic and an unexpected surprise for King Arthur. I do not own these characters and claim no rights to them, just the story is my own.


ARTHUR'S LOST UNCLE

PART I

After Arthur and Gwen were married and after all the formal gatherings with the royalty from the surrounding kingdoms, Gwen wanted to have something more fun and relaxing that involved the people in Camelot. It took some convincing but she finally talked Arthur into doing it her way.

There would be food and games set up both in the main courtyard and out on the field where the soldiers practiced, there would be no wearing of their crowns or formal clothing, she wanted them to be dressed in regular clothes and expected Arthur and his knights to mingle with everybody.

On the day of the party, the weather was perfect and everybody, including all the staff from the castle was outside playing games, eating, singing and dancing and having a great time. Some of the knights were teaching some of the younger kids how to fight with wooden swords and at one point Gwen noticed Arthur sitting at a table eating and laughing with some villagers and she heard him say that for today to just call him Arthur instead of Sire or Your Majesty.

Arthur arranged for the knights and the guards to work in shifts so everybody got a chance to enjoy the festivities.

As the day turned into night the party continued on with everybody have a wonderful time until the guards that were out on patrol came into the courtyard, they were escorting somebody who was wearing a hooded cloak that was blood red and behind them they was a horse with a cart, as they entered the music and laughing stopped and the stranger was forced to kneel before Arthur and Gwen.

"Your Majesties, sorry to ruin the festivities but we found this man camped out in the woods just to the north of here, as we were approaching to question him we witnessed him starting his fire with the use of magic" said one of the guards and there were whispers and gasps among the people who were standing around. At the sound of the word 'magic' Merlin decided to move closer and stood beside Arthur.

"What is your name stranger" Arthur asked.

"Alsace sire" the stranger said, never looking up.

"Are you aware the magic is forbidden in Camelot?"

"No sire I was not aware of it until the guards arrested me."

"I see, well what brings you to Camelot?"

"I heard of your marriage and came to bring a gift" the stranger said. Merlin found it odd that this man never looked up, he kept his head down and the hood on his cloak was so large as well, Merlin couldn't help but feel something wasn't right.

When Alsace mentioned a gift Arthur looked at his guards and one came forward holding a wooden box, he went to hand it to Arthur but Merlin took it "I better open this sire just in case there is something in here that is dangerous" Merlin said when Arthur and Gwen looked at him.

Merlin turned and went to the top of the stairs and told the guards who were by the doors to the palace to clear out of the way. Merlin set the box down and was about to open it when he heard Gwen tell him to be careful. Merlin came back down the steps and walked over to Gwaine, "may I borrow your sword?" he asked and Gwaine handed it over without hesitation. When Merlin returned to the top of the stairs he held out the sword and using the tip slowly lifted the lid, when nothing happened he opened the box all the way and was shocked at what he saw inside the box. He closed the box and carried down and handed it to Arthur and when he opened it he too was stunned by what he saw and Gwen gasped. Inside the box was a comb, a brush and a hand held mirror all encrusted with diamonds and rubies.

"These are beautiful thank you" Gwen said just thrilled with the gift but Arthur had his suspicions.

"That is a very extravagant gift for my wife" Arthur said and both Merlin and Gwen detected a certain tone to his voice.

"It is also a gift for you my lord, well not so much as a gift as it is me just returning them to their rightful owner" Alsace said.

"Take him to the dungeons. You are under arrest for practicing magic and theft" Arthur said.

"Arthur no" said Gwen but Arthur ignored her.

"It is fine my lady, I was hoping to have the chance to speak with his majesty in private so perhaps this will give me the chance" Alsace said to Gwen without really looking at her as the hood covered most of his face, but Merlin noticed a smile on the man's face and there was something kind and familiar about it. Gwen was both saddened and a bit angry with how Arthur handled the situation and she said nothing as she took her box inside. Merlin could tell by the look on Arthur's face as he watched Gwen go inside, that he felt bad for upsetting her but he is the king and there are laws.

"Merlin"

"Yes Sire"

"Gather up a hardy plate of food and get a drink and take it to the prisoner and tell him I will be down shortly to speak with him." Merlin just smiled and did as Arthur asked.

Arthur looked at the people all looking at him "well is this a celebration or what? Come on play the music, eat up" and soon everybody went back to having a good time.

About 2 hours after sending Alsace to the dungeon's Arthur finally left the celebration to go and speak with him, when he arrived he found the guards looking a bit nervous.

"Is everything ok? " Arthur asked.

"Yes sire it's just that after we brought the prisoner here we went to remove the shackles but he had apparently removed them himself so we've just been worried he might use magic to try and escape."

"I see well I'll go and talk with him now" Arthur said, taking the key from the guards because he knew they really didn't want to get too close to the cell. As Arthur approached the cell it clicked and the door opened, he looked and Alsace was standing there with his back to him just looking up at the small window that was there.

"You have nothing to fear Sire, I mean you no harm."

"I tell you magic is not allowed and yet you continue to use it"

"Not to be disrespectful, just to prove that if I wanted to get out of here I could and yet here I am."

Arthur said nothing, he kept his hand on his sword and slowly entered the cell "so tell me from whom did you steal those things" Arthur asked.

"I did not steal them, they were entrusted to me a long time ago to one day return them to their rightful owner" Alsace said calmly.

"Well I've never seen them before and I know my wife has not either so whomever the rightful owner is ,it is not us" said Arthur.

"Oh no Sire you are the rightful owner, this I know for a fact" Alsace said and when Arthur said nothing further he finally turned around to face him and for the first time he lowered the hood of his cloak.

"You look just like her, did you know that?"

"What are you talking about, I look just like who?" Arthur asked but in his gut he already know what Alsace was talking about.

"Your mother of course, if you ever wanted to know what she looked like just look in the mirror I gave you."

Arthur was suddenly frozen on the spot, he felt the color drain from his face, he didn't know what to say although he had so many things running through his head at this moment.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, it was never my intent to do that."

"How….how do you know my mother?" Arthur managed to ask although he barely had a voice.

"Oh I knew your mother all of her life, she was an extraordinary women, she could act the part of regal lady of refinement among any royal, but none could hold a candle to her once she had a sword in her hand. Your father was quite gifted as well with a sword, but your mother remained the one person he could never disarm."

"But how did you know her?"

Alsace was not sure, based on how Arthur was looking, if now was a good time to tell him this but he had no choice at this point.


End file.
